Autumn Parkinson
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Autumn is the odd girl out at Hogwarts. And she's completely in love with her cousin Pansy's boy friend.


**Draco Pov**

**I stood in the train station in between the Hogwarts express and some of the fire places where people were arriving. I leaned against a pillar while I listened to Goyle and Crabbe go on and on about their summers, while we waited for Pansy to arrive so we could board the train.**

"**There's your girl." Blaise said, nudging me lightly when Pansy came into view.**

**I looked over to where she stood, waving frantically and walking towards us. **

"**HEY! I've missed you Drakie!" She said, wrapping her arms around my middle and kissing me shortly. I let her go but kept my arm around her shoulder.**

"**I thought you said Autumn was coming?" Blaise asked Pansy. Who was this Autumn and how come I've never heard of her until now? And how did Blaise know her?**

"**Who is she?" I asked confused.**

"**Oh, she's my cousin. She's coming here this year. She's a total loon. And yeah, she's here, she's just taking extra long to walk here. OH! There she is!" Pansy said nodding towards a small girl with strawberry blond hair that fell in soft curls to her elbows. Her features were small, but her eyes were big, and she had the average sixteen year old body. Her bags floated behind her and she was making her way towards us. She wore a short thick pink tutu, and a black band tee shirt. A rainbow of different color bracelets traveled up both of her arms and stopped mid way between her wrist and her elbow. She was hopping towards us, with one foot raised behind her, and one hand behind her back in an attempt to fix her (black converse) shoe. Her other arm was raised slightly as she waved shyly to us, biting her lip. **

**When she was done fixing her shoe, she put bother her feet down and ran over to us.**

"**BLASIE!" She exclaimed, jumping into my best mates arms and hugging him. She released him and turned to Crabbe and Goyle. She gave them each hugs and then turned to me with a huge smile still on her face. **

"**I don't know you." She said cheerfully, and I was kind of shocked. It was a weird thing to say. **

**Blaise laughed sharply, as Pansy glowered at her cousin's rudeness. **

"**Autumn, this is Draco Malfoy. I don't think you met him when you were here." Blasie introduced us. The girl hugged me, not as excitedly as she did the others but in more of a friendly, 'lets get to know each other' way. I smiled, taking in the girls petite frame. She was so short that she just about came up to my chin, where as other girl, like my girlfriend Pansy, came up to my eyebrows. **

"**Shall we board the train then?" She asked, her olive green eyes dancing, she took Blaise's arm and let him escort her onto the train. I followed, slightly jealous of my friend for getting the hotter cousin. **

**(AUTUMN POV)**

"**OH PANSY DEAREST!" I called out to the sleeping girl in an unbearably shrill sing song voice.**

"**Go. Away. And. I. Won't. Hurt. You." Pansy growled through clenched teeth, pulling her pillow up over her head.**

"**BUT DARLING! WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN! AND THEN WHAT WILL DRAC-EY DO!" I mocked loudly, making kissing noises. I'd often enough heard her talk about her boyfriend, not only non stop during the day, but when she sleep talks too! **

"**CRAP!" She jumped up out of bed, obviously forgetting that today was Friday and we needed to catch the train to school. "Could you be normal today? Please, for me?" She asked, going over to her closet. I sighed dramatically and nodded my agreement.**

"**Maybe you can even borrow some of my clothes….?" She asked hopefully. I know she didn't approve of my style.**

"**Not a chance." I smirked evilly. "When your done come down for breakfast, I'm making dry toast!" I yelled as I left the room, knowing she hated my vegetarian lifestyle, and would constantly complain for bacon or other breakfast meats. **

**She came down minutes later wearing a jean mini skirt and a thin white tank top that showed way to much skin and looked highly uncomfortable. **

"**Must you embarrass me with your awful outfit choices." She sighed when she reached the bottom of the steps.**

"**Oh, your just jealous." I smiled sarcastically and stuck a piece of dry toast in her grumbling mouth.**

**Forty minutes later, I'm entering a small compartment with my cousin, three of my good friends, and one of the hottest guys I've ever seen. Of course, the hot guy, is no other then Drac-ey. Or should I say Draco? I think I'll call him Drake. **

"**So Drake, what house are you in?" I asked casually as we took our seats. I sat in between Crabbe and Goyle, but across from Drake, Blaise and Pansy. **

"**Slytherine. Do you know what house your in yet?" He asked, starting up a conversation. Yeah, I did. I found out yesterday.**

"**Slytherine." I smiled a small, charming smile that usually made the guys at my old school beg me to notice them. It was kind of my famous smile. It hurt my ego slightly when it didn't seem to effect him. He probably got a lot of girls. It's okay. I'll get him to fall for me. They always do.**

"**Stop it." Pansy snapped, knowing I was charming her boyfriend. I just put an innocent look on my face and smiled. I mean, I wasn't a slut or anything, but I liked knowing I could make people do what I wanted them to. God, I'm such a Slytherine…**

"**Am I the only one who is extremely tired?" I complained, leaning slightly against Goyle. **

"**Well you were the one who was up at six o'clock in the morning singing!" Pansy complained, rolling her eyes, causing me to smirk. **

"**Hey, it's not my fault I'm such a damn good singer." I saw her roll her eyes, then added, "Don't worry, I'll give you lessons." She gave me the, 'why do I put up with you' look, causing my to errupt in a fit of giggles. "Well, I am tired. So I will be going to sleep. Wake me when we get there okay?" I gave Blaise a pointed look before letting myself relax. I felt my breathing become heavy. **

"**So how come I've never met her before?" Draco asked arrogantly. HA! They thought I was asleep!**

"**I don't know. We've meet her a couple times at the parties the pure blood's throw. Plus she came to live with Pansy that one summer….I think you were visiting America with your dad the summer." I heard Blaise explain, rather bordley.**

"**But I didn't even **_**know about her!" I could almost hear everyone roll their eyes.**_

_**When I woke up, it was because we were in a fast moving carrage and had just gone over a bump.**_

"_**How did I get here?" I asked dumbly, sitting up from Blaise's lap.**_

"_**I carried you. Your actually pretty light. A little too light. Are you eating properly?" Blaise accused. I rolled my eyes.**_

"_**I eat enough." I snapped.**_

"_**Maybe it's just my great strength." Blaise grinned. **_

"_**Yeah, that must be it." I laughed sarcastically. "Pansy! Why didn't you wake me up! I need to get my robes on!" I scolded bitterly. **_

"_**Oh, hush, just change later on. No one cares what you're wearing." Pansy said meanly. I just sighed frustrated with her, and smoothed out my tutu.**_

"_**Are we almost there?" I huffed. And as if the answer my question, the carrage stopped and let us out. Blaise got out first, Draco following him. Draco held out his hand to Pansy, who took it and let him help her down. When I reached the door Draco held out his hand to me also. Blaise came on my other side and held out his hand. I took Draco's hand, and ignored Blaise. **_

_**I watched as Blaise's face turned red and stuck my tongue out at him. He just rolled his eyes and led us into the grand hall where all the other students were already sitting. I trailed behind a liitle and waited until they went in with out me.**_

"_**Coming?" Draco asked, holding out his hand for me to take.**_

"_**In a minute." I reassured and he left me alone in the hall. I took in a sharp breath. I was nervous. Though I would never admit it. If you pretend to be confident, then you are confident. So as long as I'm pretending, it will be alright. The only thing that really worried me was that everyone in there was wearing the same boring robes, and I, like always was the odd one out. **_

_**I looked down at my puffy pink tutu and smiled. I loved the way I dressed. It was kind of a cross between, Emo, Gothic, Punk, and Slutty, but more scene then anything. I took one last deep breath before entering the hall.**_

_**Most people got quiet and just looked at me. Others whispered and pointed. I mean they POINTED! Who does that. I just pretended to not notice and smiled brightly as I walked towards the Slytherin table. When I was half way there, I skipped the rest of the way. I sat down in between Draco and Blaise. I felt Blaise put his hand gently on my knee and smiled. I liked Blaise, not in that way, he was sort of like my best friend I guess. Until I could find my own group of friends, I would have to settle for Pansy's. Although from what I've heard, I should only make friends with other Slytherin's. Looked around the table, not a lot of Slytherin's looked all that appealing. **_

"_**Babe, what are you eating?" Blaise mocked me as I grabbed a piece of apple pie off the table. It wasn't my fault I didn't want any of the disgusting meats on the table. I sighed dramatically before answering. **_

"_**I refuse to eat that poor chicken." I stated matter of factly. **_

"_**What did I say about embarrassing me!" Pansy growled quietly in my ear. I rolled my eyes.**_

"_**Pansy, it's not my fault I'm a vegitarian." I rolled my eyes again before turning back to my pie. **_

_**Pansy was the kind of girl who cared way too much about her reputation. I mean, sometimes I think she only acts like this so she could get attention. I mean, I didn't really like attention. I was shy. I was shy when I first met you, but as soon as I met you, I opened up little by little and until I was myself. **_

_**Pansy was more of the 'Look at me, I'm totally pretty' type while I was more of the, 'shy, fun loving, flirty girl.' **_

"_**To the common rooms?" Draco asked with raised eye brows, and we all nodded agreement. I could still hear people talking about me as we left. **_

"_**So what do you want to do?" Blaise asked as he fell back into the leather recliner chair.**_

"_**Sleep." I groaned, drawing out the word and flopping down to lay on the couch. **_

"_**You just sleep! How are you even tired?" Draco exclaimed, sitting at the bottom of the couch.**_

"_**I'm strictly a, 'wake up at five o'clock in the morning, with a bunch of energy, drink five cups of coffee, and then crash by eight o'clock' type of person." I explained tiredly. "And if you hadn't noticed, it is now ten o'clock at night." He shook his head from side to side while letting out a long sigh.**_

"_**Come on, I'll take you to our room." Pansy said in an annoyed, unwilling voice.**_

"_**Ah, so this is why I love you so much." I said, as if I was just thinking about why I love her. **_

"_**I'm telling you I don't need your help!" I exclaimed angrily at Blaise as he was trying to fix my tie around my neck. **_

"_**Your going to strangle yourself!" He retorted, and after twenty minutes of arguing in the common room, I gave up and let him tie it. **_

"_**I don't like these uniforms." I complained, looking down at my white button up shirt, and mid-thigh length green and black plaid skirt. I made an evil smirk as I touched my wand to my sleeve, making it a short sleeved shirt instead of a long one. Next, I tapped my skirt, causing it to become just a solid bright green colored tutu. It was still the Slytherin color! I let my hair out of it's bun and waved it around my face. I smile, feeling ten times more stylish. I scowled at Blaise as he finished adjusting my black tie and flicked him on the nose when he was done. **_

"_**See you at breakfast." I smiled, lacing up my knee high black converse and twirling my hello Kitty necklace around my finger. **_

"_**What? Wait for me, you'll get lost. I'll be ready in a minute." He said turning to go up the stairs.**_

"_**I can find it myself!" I snapped, hiding the map of the castle behind my back.**_

"_**I'm telling you! This place is really big, you'll never find the dining hall!" He warned. I rolled my eyes and left the common rooms, not even bothering to wake up Pansy or Draco.**_

_**Sure enough, Blaise was right. Ten minutes later I'm blindly walking down one of the castles long empty corridors, a large map in front of my face. **_

"_**Ugh! This is useless." I grunted putting away the map. I continued down the hall, closing my eyes and running my temples, when suddenly I hit something flat and hard and fell back on my butt. **_

_**I snapped my eyes open and saw a tall boy with dark hair and glassing standing above me. "Oh my god! Are you okay!" I asked, my eyes growing wide with concern. To my surprise the boy just laughed.**_

"_**Not to sound rude, but I'm not the one who just fell." He said while still laughing, causing me to blush. "What about you, are you okay?" He asked, his laughter subsiding, he held out a hand to help me up. I took his hand and jumped up, still blushing shyly.**_

"_**I'm fine." I smiled.**_

"_**I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He smiled shaking the hand the he still held.**_

"_**Oh no!" I groaned miserably, hiding my face in my hands. **_

"_**What is it? Are you okay?" Harry asked frantically, placing his hand on my back.**_

"_**I just fell on my butt in front of Harry Potter." I moaned, looking up to meet his amused expression.**_

"_**Well if it makes you feel any better, you can just think of it as, 'Harry Potter just pushed me down.'" I laughed genially at his joke. "Are you the new girl? The one in the great hall yesterday wearing…uh, not robes?" He asked shyly, running the back of his neck. I laughed again.**_

"_**Yes, that was me. I'm Autumn Parkinson by the way." I smiled sweetly. **_

"_**Are you related to Pansy Parkinson?" He asked curiously.**_

"_**Unfortunately." I moaned, while rolling my eyes. He smiled at that. "Do you have any idea how to get to the dining hall?" I asked after a moment.**_

"_**I'm headed there now actually. Care to join me?" He asked, holding out an arm for me to take. I smiled and took it. **_

"_**I'm glad I bumped into you Harry, I was utterly lost." I admitted shyly. He laughed shortly at my blush. **_

"_**HARRY! We were looking for you." Said a frazzled looking red head boy. I smiled at him and let go of Harry's arm. **_

"_**I think I can find it from here." I smiled at him, hearing the noise of children talking and forks clashing down the hall. I waved good bye to him and his friend before continuing down the hall. When I looked back over my shoulder, Harry and his friend were just starring at me. Great, even the 'boy who lived' thinks I'm a freak. **_


End file.
